


AU Collection 2020

by todreamsandstars



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todreamsandstars/pseuds/todreamsandstars
Summary: Different AUs that I'm doing for my own 2020 challenge.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 12





	AU Collection 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for my terrible English. It's not my mother tongue and this chapter is still not proof read ^^. And the facts that are presented here are partially from Wikipedia and partially from the top of my head. And sorry since they're all acting out of character.

Yugyeom was nervous. He had just graduated from the academy and now today was his first day as a profiler. And his first work place as a profiler wasn’t at some small town with a unit of just two people. Oh no, he had been chosen to work in the Seoul agency branch where the teams were made up of at least five agents and there were several teams. He wasn’t exactly sure how he had been chosen. His marks weren’t the best and his instructors in the academy would be the first to recommend him but here he was after an interview that he had thought had gone okay but had thought that the job had gone to someone else when he had seen the others waiting in line for the interview. Sure the interviewer had been a bit strange: an older man who couldn’t sit still it seemed and who tried to crack jokes in the middle of the interview. If he was being honest, he thought that the man was a bit unprofessional and wanted some attention. Probably caused by rejection in his adolescent years.

It wasn’t that Yugyeom had always wanted to become a profiler. When he was younger he had dreamed of a career as a dancer but his family didn’t have enough money for him to become a trainer at some entertainment company. The idea of studying psychology and wanting to become a profiler came even later when in college he noticed how he could care less about laws he was studying and was more interested in why people made the crimes they did and how they were caught. He decided to change the major when the news told the story of a 50-year-old man who had killed 17 under 10 years old boys and he recognized one of the names as a younger brother of one of his dance club members. The death had hit his friend hard and Yugyeom wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be anyone else who had to suffer the same faith as the bright small boy who had always asked for ice cream.

“Hey may I help you?” asked a slightly accented voice. The receptionist downstairs had directed him to the tenth floor and he had gotten out of the elevator almost 15 minutes ago but for some reason he just couldn’t open the glass doors and walk in to the office to meet his new team and to start to work for real. He turned around and saw a young man with light brown hair, slim body and incredibly handsome face. Wow did they hire models to help with the undercover work? The young man had tilted his head and was slightly frowning as Yugyeom realized that he had been staring for a while and not said a word.

“Oh sorry. Yeah. I’m Kim Yugyeom. I’m a new member of the team 7. I’m here to meet Jaebum but aren’t sure where I should go? They said downstairs that I should wait in the kitchen and he would pick me from there but I’m a couple of days early. I wanted to make a good first impression and-” He realized he was rambling when the gorgeous man raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly.

“So do you know where the kitchen is or are you new here as well?” Suddenly there was a hand in front of him as the man clearly tried to shake his hand. Yugyeom was slightly confused. What was he supposed to do?

“Hi! I’m Mark Tuan. I’m one of the profilers in team 7. It’s nice to meet you. I’ll show you to the kitchen.” Mark didn’t wait for Yugyeom to shake his hand and opened the glass doors. Yugyeom gaped at him for a while men then ran after him before the doors closed. Mark walked straight to the kitchen and took two cups from the cabinets. He gave one to Yugyeom and nodded towards the coffee machine that was half-full. He filled his own cup first and then moved to lean on the wall. Yugyeom filled his own cup only halfway. He wasn’t a big fan of coffee and he usually drank it with milk and sugar but was reluctant to ask for any. He sat down and put his cup on the table as he wondered what he should say. Suddenly there was milk and sugar in front of him and Mark had gone back to the wall and was sipping his coffee calmly.

“Thanks.” Mark only nodded and Yugyeom couldn’t help but be a bit annoyed. Surely the profiler could see how nervous he was and should have started some small talk to make this all more comfortable. But at the same time he was happy to observe the man quietly. After all the man had created waves when he transferred from the California’s behavioral analysis unit to South Korea just after working there a year. The rumours had gone wild and so Yugyeom had the basic knowledge of the man.

Mark Tuan was born in LA, California. He had moved to South Korea after working in the BAU in California because apparently he had needed a change and decided that nothing less but a move to the other side of the world would be enough. Yugyeom was sure that was just an excuse. As he looked at the American-Taiwanese he thought that he had probably moved after a break up or to escape some scandal he had caused. Others might have thought that it was a case that had gone wrong, but he had looked it up on the internet and there were no hits with the name Mark Tuan except his private Facebook and LinkedIn accounts. But hey it wasn’t like Yugyeom was complaining. The 31-year-old seemed to some kind of genius with three PhDs and fluent in 4 languages. So he was happy to be on the same team. But still there had to be some story that he would just have to uncover.

“Hey Markie! Who’s the skyscraper?” A blonde with a wide smile asked while he took Mark’s cup and drank from it. He grimaced a bit clearly not enjoying the taste. Yugyeom scoffed: the nickname wasn’t anything witty and he was used to people commenting on his height. But he had always been quite proud of it and had found it funny to remind his older brother that if anyone looked at them they would have thought that he was at least three years older.

“What’s up Jackson? Avoiding Jaebum? I think this is the fourth time you’ve been late this month.” Yugyeom raised his eyebrows and smirked a bit. It was only the first week of the month. He tilted his head and looked at the muscular man with more interest. So this was the famous Jackson Wang. The 30-year-old fencer from Hong Kong was famous in the academy because of his impressive records in the physical test as well as the parties that he used to arrange but never be punished for. Yugyeom’s roommate had implied that if there was anything he needed, he should just ask Jackson who apparently had quite the connections. If he was honest, he had been quite ambitious to beat the fencer’s records and wanted to be known as the troublemaker in the academy. So he’d pulled a couple pranks and was punished for them. But at least he had left an impressive mark in the history of the academy and in his last year almost all the new students had known his name.

“Naah. You know Jaebum is not gonna say anything. He’s probably at some meeting trying to impress the boss. You know I heard-”

“I don’t know what you heard but you should head over to your desk. I left some reports for you to write to make up for the hours that you’ve been late for.” Jackson jumped into the air a bit and Yugyeom quickly turned around with his heart skipping a few beats. Behind him and Mark was a stern-looking black haired man who had piercings under his right eye. Yugyeom raised his eyebrows. He didn’t know that the agency approved of piercings or the clothes that the young man was wearing. The man was clearly comfortable in himself and wasn’t really bothered by Yugyeom’s staring. He looked at him and offered his hand for a handshake.

“You must Kim Yugyeom. I didn’t realize that you were starting already this week. We were expecting earliest next Thursday. I’m Im Jaebeom, the leader of this team.” Yugyeom shook his hand and gulped. If this was his future team leader he was quite nervous. He hadn’t heard any rumors about Jaebeom, not like Jackson who had been famous in the academy and Mark who had the rumor mill going for several months.

“We haven’t had the time to arrange for your desk just yet as we’ve been quite busy but you and I can head up to talk to Younjgae and Bambam and see if they can magic a place for you to sit.” Yugyeom nodded and was about to follow Jaebeom when a handsome man walked into the office with a charming smile, opening the glass door for a young woman and carrying a large white carton box. He headed towards them and Yugyeom gawked a bit. He wasn’t aware that actors could just walk into the office. Not that he knew where he recognized the young man from but he knew that he had seen him in a magazine or something and it was clear that the man knew how he looked.

“Want a donut? I went to get coffee and the girl behind the counter offered me a dozen donuts to take with me.” Even his voice was smooth and soft. Mark snorted and smirked at him while Jaebum just shook his head. Jackson put his arm around the newcomer’s shoulders and snickered.

“Have a new fangirl Jinyoung? Where did she write her number? On your cup or the receipt?” Jinyoung smiled and shook his head.

“The box.” Mark and Jackson burst into laughter while Jaebum just shook his head. Jinyoung kept smiling but rolled his eyes as he put the box on the table and opened it. He went to the cabins and brought some paper towels. He turned to Yugyeom and bowed.

“Hi there. Park Jinyoung. You must be the new recruit. Congratulations on making the team!” Yugyeom bowed back and blushed a bit. He was so handsome. After they had bowed Jinyoung turned to the box and took out a donut. He walked past Jackson and Jaebeom and poked Mark on the stomach. Mark stopped laughing and Jinyoung put a hand over his shoulders.

“Come on Jinyoung. You know it’s hilarious.” Mark smiled at the slightly taller man and leaned a bit on him. Yugyeom was surprised. The American seemed more approachable and like he was used to the skinship. Maybe he had profiled the man wrong. Maybe he was just an introvert and a bit shy of his Korean and not arrogant and cold. And the warm smile on his face made him look younger and even more handsome if he was being honest. And together with the dashing man beside him, they made an incredible pair. Jinyoung just looked at his colleague and shook his head.

“I don’t know if you can say anything, hyung. Remember the last time we went to a bar? The poor bartender couldn’t move a meter from since he had to deliver you all the free drinks we were getting.”

“Well that’s not my fault. Jackson was the one who said that we were accepting free drinks.”

“Hey don’t get me mixed in this argument! I just wanted to take advantage of the rare occasion when both of you decided to venture out of your dear apartments.”

“Wait! When was this? How come I was invited? How could you hyungs leave me out?” screeched a voice from the doorway. Jaebeom sighed while Jackson laughed a bit awkwardly. Jinyoung and Mark just looked at each other and smiled.

“Bambam you were back in Thailand at that time. You know when you went back to see the fashion show?” another man behind the upset man said. He walked to Yugyeom and presented himself.

“Hi! I’m Youngjae and I’m responsible for the press in this team. The man kicking Jackson shins behind me is Bambam. He’s Thai and is our tech specialist. You must Yugyeom. You’re the same age as Bambam so don’t let him boss you around.” Youngjae spoke calmly and gave a big warm smile to Yugyeom.

“Ah Youngjae. It’s good that you’re here. Do you know where Yugyeom could sit? I haven’t had the time-”

“We have to fix that a bit later. Unfortunately there is a new case. Yugyeom do you want to take it easy for your first day or will you be joining us?” It wasn’t like he had anything special to do. So he followed the rest of the team to the conference room where Youngjae presented the case of three young women whose faces had been mutilated and they had small bills pushed inside their mouths.

-

Yugyeom opened the door to his apartment and sighed. His new case had been terrible. They hadn’t even reached the police station before there were news of two other bodies found similarly mutilated. He had felt himself out of the depth with the team suddenly dividing into pairs with Bambam and Youngjae setting a camp in one of the conference rooms and setting up all the computers, Jaebeom and Jinyoung going to talk to the chief and Mark and Jackson starting to create a victim list on a white board with the photos and characteristics of each victims. He put his bag down in the conference room and went after Jaebum and Jinyoung. He noticed few of the officers looking at them a bit annoyed and thought to himself that they were probably stepping on some toes.

“Chief Song. Nice to meet you even if it is under these terrible circumstances. My name is Im Jaebeom and this is agent Park Jinyoung.” Jaebeom noticed Yugyeom and introduced him as well. Chief Song shook their hand but seemed reluctant to speak of the case. Yugyeom felt a bit annoyed. There were here because they had asked for help and were way over their heads. The least the chief could do was to tell them any new leads they may have found or any suspects that had gathered.

“I understand that this is a terrible case and that your officers have been working overtime for weeks now. Let me assure you that we are not here to take any of the glory of catching the unsub and are only here to help you and to provide you with a profile to them. Any arrest we make will be thanks to your police work.” Yugyeom looked at Jaebeom like he was crazy. What the hell was he talking about? Jinyoung saw his confused face and shook his head slightly behind the chief’s back. Clearly what Jaebeom was doing was routine. Chief Song shook Jaebeom’s hand and nodded his thanks. Then they all gathered around the white boards that Mark and Jackson had assembled and the chief began to tell the story of what had happened and what leads they had so far. A couple of his officers helped to present the case to them and as they felt all were up to date Jaebeom divided them into pairs. 

Youngjae and Bambam would stay at the station. Youngjae would keep an eye on the press and what they released while Bambam would be ready to do any searches that they needed. Jaebeom looked between Mark, Jinyoung and Jackson and was quiet for a while. Both Jackson and Jinyoung had their arms crossed on their chest and they were standing a bit in front of Mark. The American-Taiwanese was rolling his eyes huffing a bit and tried to come out from behind them but Jinyoung glanced over his shoulder and glared at him a bit. They hold the eye contact for a while until Mark sighed and said that he would remain at the station to do a geographical profile. Jinyoung seemed to relax and Jackson had a small smirk on his lips. Yugyeom was confused by the atmosphere in the group as Mark seemed accepting of his face, Jackson and Jinyoung satisfied and Jaebeom a bit irritated. But before he could try to analyze his members body language more, Jaebum said that he would go to the newest crime scene with Jackson while Jinyoung and Yugyeom should visit the families and workplaces of the two newest victims. As they all headed towards the door, Yugyeom noticed for the corner of his eye Mark grabbing Jinyoung’s arm and saying something softly to him. His face was determined as he released Jinyoung and turned to the map that on one of the white boards. Jinyoung looked at his co-worker for a while before sighing and jogging to catch up with the rest of them.

Yugeyom had never before visited families of victims and he admired how smoothly Jinyoung took care of them. He was warm and caring but at the same time he didn’t let the families wallow in their sorrows and they found out some new information about young women but nothing that Yugyeom thought would help with the case. Jinyoung has promised the families that they would catch the person who had taken their daughter or significant other away. Now they were on their way to a bar where the latest victim had worked to cover her tuition payments. As they entered the bar it was quiet. Not that it was surprising. It was after all only the afternoon and the only one working was another young woman. Yugyeom tried to ask her the routine questions but she seemed really reluctant to answer and gave them the cold shoulder. He was sure that they would get nothing out of them but then Jinyoung leaned on the bar and gave her a warm smile. He began to talk to her about her tattoo and tv-show it was related to. The woman seemed surprised and a bit wary but became to warm up to Jinyoung a bit. Yugyeom stood on the side while Jinyoung continued to charm the bartender and if he was being honest flirted quite heavily with her. But it all paid up. The woman told them that she remembered a young man in his early 30s who had been sitting at a specific table for a couple of weeks now and only looked at her colleague. She gave a description and when Jinyoung layed out a few more compliments and winked at her, told them that she had noticed a stamp mark on his hand. She drew the picture on a napkin and gave it to Jinyoung with a wink of her own. Yugyeom noticed that she had written her phone number on the napkin as well. Jinyoung thanked her and they headed back towards the station.

When they arrived at the station, Jinyoung walked straight to Bambam and gave him the napkin. The Thai tried to search the internet with the help of the picture but got no results. They hypothesized that it was because of the club was so secretive that they wouldn’t be able to find it with just the logo. Yugyeom had felt discouraged while Jinyoung had only walked up to Mark who was so focused on his map and had his headphones on that he didn’t notice the younger man who only put his arm around his shoulder and lowered the headphones. Jinyoung directed Mark to the conference room while Mark complained how he was in the middle of something. The younger man only smirked and showed the logo to the American. Mark raised his eyebrows and commented how he wasn’t the one to ask about clubs and Jackson was the better bet. Jinyoung only snorted and asked Mark to describe the logo somehow. Yugyeom thought that Mark looked a bit confused but took the napkin from Jinyoung, raised his eyebrows at the number but then focused. Mark was quiet and Jinyoung continued to look at the man and not the napkin. Once again Yugyeom thought he was missing something but was distracted from his thoughts when Jaebum and Jackson came back.

The pair in front of him didn’t seem to react in any way when Jackson and Jaebeom told them how the crime scene was isolated and clearly a place that the unsub was familiar with. Jackson took a quick look at the logo of a cat with two tails and said that it was nothing he was familiar with. Bambam didn’t even bother to ask Jaebeom saying that if he needed information about clubs that were popular in the 90s he would be the one to ask because of his old partner had probably visited all of them. That earned him a hit on the back of his head and Bambam seemed ready to take revenge when Mark suddenly interrupted.

“Hey Bam! Can you check if there are any clubs named senri?”

“Yeah sure. Nope nada.”

“Try Nekomata.” Bambam was confused how to type it so Mark came beside him leaving Jinyoung and Jaebeom to discuss something about the victims families. Yugyeom focused more on them, sure that it would take a while for them to come up with something or that they would need a new lead to help them find the club or the unsub.

“Yeah I got one! It’s located in Mapo-gu near the Seoul World Cup Stadium.” Bambam continued to work on something with his computer while Jackson looked surprised at Mark.

“How the hell did you figure that out? Have you been going to clubs without me or Jinyoung? ‘Cause I don’t have any problem leaving Jinyoung behind if you just want to let go and party-”

Jaebeom smacked Jackson on the back of his head clearly used to the rambling of the Hong Kong native.

“No. It’s just that the cat had two tails and reminded me of the leopard cats I had seen around my grandmother’s house. She told me the tale of senri who are in Chinese folktale leopard cats who when they grow old turn into beautiful men or women and then suck out the spirit of out humans.”

Youngjae looked at Mark with a bright and amused smile while Jaebeom marked how they didn’t get any results with the word senri.

“Yeah but that’s where the two tails come in. It’s more in Japanese mythology where they like to have different amount of tails to describe specific creatures. So a cat with two tails would be a nekomata, not to be confused with the bakeneko who has only one tail.”

“Since when did you start reading up on different folktales? I thought you were too busy with studying French and reading the scientific journals.” questioned Youngjae. Mark blushed a bit and muttered that sometimes it was just fun to read some other kinds of literature. Jinyoung had a fond smile on his face and Jackson rolled his eyes.

“Dammit! I can’t hack into the server from him. It seems like their server is local so I need to be in the club to get in to get the video files and any other information we want on the club.” Bambam looked pissed off. Jaebeom glanced at Jackson who had taken his phone out. Everyone was clearly expecting him to do something while Yugyeom felt like someone had dropped a bomb on him. IT-specialist weren’t supposed hack into anything. They were supposed to use the database they had to find possible leads and then the agents were supposed to ask the businesses for help. And IT-specialist most certainly weren’t supposed to go on the field, working undercover in a club.

“Yeah I got it. One of my friends heard a rumor that they’re missing a bartender at the moment and are looking for someone to fill in for tonight. And apparently this place is pretty exclusive. You need an invitation to get in. Honestly I’m offended that no one has told me about this club earlier!” Jackson said while still working on his phone. Yugyeom’s eyes widened. Who was this guy? How did he have such a large network that he could find such details in the matter of minutes. The others, however, looked like this was nothing unusual and Bambam was even tapping his foot and saying to Jackson that couldn’t he hurry up.

“Alright, alright. Finally. I got two invitations but no plus ones allowed.” Jackson turned to Jaebeom as did others. Jaebeom looked at all of them and then turned to Yugyeom. He gulped. This was his first case! He didn’t want to fuck anything up but neither did he want to stay at the station while the rest of the team would be in danger.

“So kid… do you have any experience with bartending?” Luckily for them, Yugyeom had wanted to impress a girl in the academy so he had learned some tricks. After saying so Jaebeom ordered Jinyoung and Bambam to go change into different clothes. Wear something impressive were the exact orders while Yugyeom was ordered to find some black slacks and a white button up. Jackson would stay behind to give the profile, which they had apparently formed while Yugyeom was busy gawking at Bambam. Mark and Jaebeom would be ready as back-up if they needed help. Jinyoung was about to say something when Jaebeom gave such a look that would have shut anyone up. Mark, instead, had a small smirk on his face and didn’t look at Jinyoung. Once again, he was missing something.

A police officer knocked on the door. He told them that they were all gathered and ready for the profile, but there were lots of reporters waiting outside and they were probably going to follow anyone who left. Youngjae frowned at him and stood up. He left the room saying that he would take care of the press and to wait 15 minutes before going anywhere. It was only later that Yugyeom learned that the 28-year-old had walked to one of the reporters whispering as if annoyed something about a new body found near Namsan tower and that the police who had found the body where known to blab to the press. He had pretended to speak on the phone that someone better reach the officer in charge before he spoke to the press and this was over the news. So it was no wonder when Yugyeom and the others had left the station 20 minutes later, there wasn’t a soul outside.

Yugyeom had been terrified that he would fuck up but apparently being undercover was really easy. No one checked his credentials and even if they had Bambam had taken care of it. And everyone working was really easy-going and friendly. He was in quite a hurry with the different orders so he didn’t see Jinyoung or Bambam come in. However, when Bambam sat down on one of their barstools he couldn’t help but admire the long legs and the quite impressive outfit that the Thai had apparently bought just last week and had been dying to wear it out. Clearly his long glances hadn’t gone unnoticed by his fellow bartenders and they promised to take care of the crowd if Yugyeom wanted to buy him a drink. Yugyeom gave them a grateful smile and approached Bambam. 

They started flirting while Bambam discreetly was hacking into the servers with his iPad. A quick smirk gave away when he got in and when he leaned more towards Yugyeom he was clearly reading the information that he would. He quickly typed a text on his phone and gave the phone to Yugyeom with a wink before getting up and exiting the club. Yugyeom pretended to be satisfied as he checked the phone and noticed a name and an address sent to Jaebeom’s number. Yugyeom continued to work as a bartender and only noticed when he was done with his shift Jinyoung coming from the owner’s office with a disk. Apparently when he had been serving drinks and Bambam finding the unsub, Jinyoung had charmed the manager working in the club that night to give them the video feed. Yugyeom released a relieved breath. Well at least the prosecutor couldn’t really blame them for not getting the evidence legally. Even though he wasn’t really sure Jinyoung’s methods were exactly what people would call professional.

When they got back to the station, Mark and Jaebeom had walked in with the unsub and Yugyeom had been told that he could go home. Jackson and Mark would head back to the unsub’s apartment to find more evidence while Jaebeom and Jinyoung would try to get a confession. And now back home Yugyeom started to smile and laugh. Sure the job was stressful but this was better than anything he could have imagined.

-

Time sure flies by when you’re catching serial killers, psychopaths, sociopaths, murderers and arsonists and soon Yugyeom noticed how a year had gone by after his first day. Now as he walked into the office he felt comfortable and had a huge smile on his face when he noticed Mark in the kitchen with a cake in front of him. Yugyeom smiled at his now favorite hyung who gave him a hug. During the year Yugyeom had noticed how they had a similar sense of humor and could talk about gaming all the time. But the true reason why they had gotten so close was when they had gotten stuck in an elevator and Yugyeom had started to feel the walls closing in on him. Mark had noticed his terror, sat down on the floor and tapped the place next to him. Yugyeom had almost collapsed next to him and Mark had started with breath exercises. When he noticed that Yugyeom wasn’t panicking as much as before, he started telling the tale of why Jackson and Jinyoung were so reluctant to have him on the field. 

He tells the story of how a couple of months before Yugyeom had started, one of the family members of their latest victim in that case had been quite taken with Mark. If Yugyeom was honest, he wasn’t exactly surprised. While his hyung didn’t have Jinyoung’s warm charm, Jaebeom’s trust-me-I-will-protect-you aura or Jackson’s instant friendliness, he was caring and had a wonderful way of being present when he was talking with someone. That and his face was like that of supermodel’s. What Yugyeom didn’t expect was that the young man had hit Mark at the back of his head so badly that Mark had passed out and taken him into his co-worker’s apartment. The co-worker was on a vacation and the apartment was registered in his ex-girlfriend’s name so it wasn’t the most obvious place for them to look. While the victim’s brother hadn’t done anything and Mark assured him that he had only stayed in the bedroom, three days had passed before Mark woke up to Jinyoung and Jackson busting through the door. Suddenly the elevator had started working and as Yugyeom and Mark got up from the floor, Mark told him that it was only lately that Jackson wasn’t constantly glued to his side and that Jinyoung wasn’t texting him hourly for updates where he was. Yugyeom had honestly been surprised. He had thought Jinyoung and Jackson were already going overboard when he first met them but apparently that was improved and they had slowly began to relax.

Of course only a week after the elevator bonding Mark got shot while protecting a small girl from her abusive father. Yugyeom had never seen a person turn so white as Jinyoung did when he got the news via the radio and he was pretty sure Bambam who was sitting in their back seat was hacking into the traffic lights as Jinyoung urged Yugyeom to drive even faster. They reached the hospital where Youngjae was speaking softly on the telephone and Jaebeom speaking with the doctor. Jackson had been on his way since he had been interviewing a suspect at the precinct. Yugyeom and Bambam sprinted to Jaebeom while Jinyoung went directly into the room behind the doctor ignoring the nurse trying to stop him. Yugyeom saw Mark with only a hospital gown on through the opened door before Jinyoung closed it behind him. He had managed to sneak a peek of the tattoo of a cross on the back of his left leg. On his right leg there was a bandage. Yugyeom turned to the doctor and Jaebeom expecting to hear what had happened before the yelling had started in Mark’s room. Youngjae then ended his telephone call and went it to the room where Jinyoung was lecturing the pale Mark who had now sat down. Jaebeom thanked the doctor and ushered both Bambam and Yugyeom in to the room as well. There he was a witness to a furious Jinyoung who was staring at Mark who looked like he was used to the younger man being anxious and disrespectful. Which was unusual since normally Mark demanded respect in his quiet calm way and didn’t tolerate people lecturing him. Suddenly Yugyeom startled and started paying more attention on Jinyoung who mentioned Mark’s lack of gun on the field and Yugyeom’s eyes widened. Why on earth didn’t Mark carry a gun? Seeing the younger disbelief Mark had turned to him and told him that he didn’t feel comfortable with guns and he could take care of himself because he had learned martial arts since he was young. Yugyeom had wondered briefly if it was being raised in the USA where gun violence was quite prevalent that had made Mark avoid them or if something else had happened. Not that he was profiling the eldest member. Apparently profiling team mates was looked down upon and people wanted to be themselves without anyone having to worry about someone analyzing every little thing about them. But his thought process had been interrupted by Jinyoung’s raised voice and Jackson’s frantic entrance into the room. Jackson had ran straight to Mark hugging the man before their hug was interrupted by a frowning Jinyoung. Everyone had calmed down slowly and the nurse had come in to inform them that Mark could go home that evening but he would have to stay at the office for the next month and wait tills the wound would heal. Youngjae had driven Mark home and everyone else had gone back to work on Mark’s insistence.

Mark had stayed in the office for three of the four required weeks before he had enough of Jackson’s babying and Bambam’s constant rambling. Something that Yugyeom could easily understand. He had become best friends with the energetic Thai and knew that it was sometimes difficult to get a word in. But not the less Bambam was the only person who understood him and knew all his secrets. They were actually planning on Yugyeom going Bambam on his birthday trip to Thailand and Yugyeom meeting his family. Bambam would of course be paying for everything since it was only after a month of paying for the Thai’s snacks that Yugyeom was kindly informed by Youngjae how rich Bambam’s family was and how the Thai didn’t really have to work. Yugyeom had naturally taken advantage of the fact often but never so much that Bambam thought they were only friends because of his wealth. If Yugyeom was honest, the reason they became friends were the pranks Bambam loved to play on his elder co-workers and that were very much appreciated by Mark who somehow managed to notice the pranks before they happened and stayed to see who got caught. It was mostly Jackson who was the poor target of their pranks but as Yugyeom and Bambam had started to work together they had pranked Jaebeom and Youngjae spectactly a couple of times. Jinyoung, however, was a bit trickier target since he always paid back.

As Mark had returned to the field they had all gone to a karaoke bar to celebrate his return. Jaebeom had seemed reluctant to join them at first but Mark had pulled the eldest member card and dragged Jaebeom from his desk. Jaebeom had been overworking quite a bit lately staying at the office when the others went home and Yugyeom had never managed to arrive to the office without Jaebeom being already there. But he had noticed how Jaebeom was the one to keep the team together and to be rational and plan everything while to his surprise Jinyoung was the one looking after the team members moods and health. Once Yugyeom had a slight cold and Jinyoung had brought him a ginseng tea to make him feel better. But it wasn’t Jinyoung who managed to cheer Jaebeom up if it was all becoming too much for him. Oh no, that honor went to Youngjae and Jackson. Yugyeom had noticed early how much attention Jackson seemed to crave. He hated being left out of conversations, constantly wanted physical contact with someone and appreciated the compliments they got the most. So he would bug Jaebeom and talk to his constantly and while listening to Jackson rambling, Jaebeom would slowly start nodding and smiling forgetting for once the stress that he was under. Youngjae was a bit more discreet. He would smile at Jaebeom and talk to him softly. But Yugyeom had also noticed Youngjae grabbing files from Jaebeom’s pile without his notice. Which Yugyeom would have thought to be sweet, if he hadn’t noticed Youngjae sneakily dividing the files between Yugyeom and Mark.

The karaoke bar had been the first time Yugyeom had hung out with his team outside of work. Sure he had spent time with Bambam and Mark was his dear hyung but the rest of them had been just co-workers to him. That was the night that changed everything and Yugyeom had started to look at his team as his family. They sang for hours and Yugyeom had been impressed by how good Jinyoung, Jaebeom and Youngjae sounded and how much Youngjae hold the microphone. Yugyeom was pretty sure that the surprisingly loud PR-specialist had let go of the microphone only once when Mark and Jackson had a rap battle. In turn, Yugyeom had stunned his colleagues with his own singing voice and felt satisfied as Jaebeom had put down his drink and leaned forward to really listen to him. Of course his amazement had turned into laughter as Bambam had joined his best friend in singing. But the team had lots of opportunities to hear Yugyeom sing later.

“Hey Yugyeom! Do you want a cup of coffee?” Mark asked while he made himself one. Yugyeom declined and sat down. He looked Mark and smiled. The American-Taiwanese had gone back to America to visit his family and to celebrate the birth of his niece. He had only been back for two weeks after having been gone close to three weeks. The team had felt empty without his loud laughter and interesting tidbits of information thrown in whenever they were stuck on a case. Yugyeom thought they had all been a bit confused but no one as much as Jinyoung who had seemed like he was missing an arm at times. The younger man was clearly so used to having his arm around the American’s shoulders that at times it seemed he didn’t know how to stand without the other by his side. And when the 30-year-old man had been tired he had at times called out for Mark or said that Mark would do something. And the look on his face when he realized Mark wasn’t present was, if Yugyeom was honest, heartbreaking. So it was no surprise when Mark had returned that Jinyoung seemed to be glued to him and had some physical contact with him at all times. Even Jackson, Mark’s proclaimed best friend, hadn’t been allowed to hug Mark as long and as often as they used to. And while Yugyeom seemed baffled by Jinyoung’s behavior, Mark had only shrugged and allowed the younger man do as he wished. Mark had rolled his eyes a couple of times when Jinyoung had become really snarky with one of the other agents who had come to greet Mark or when Jinyoung refused to let Mark order at their favorite coffee shop. But the most hilarious occasion was when they had to consult the BAU in America for a case and at the end of their video call Spencer Reid asked Mark to come for a visit and Jinyoung had confidently said that Mark didn’t have any vacation days left and would not be traveling anywhere for awhile. He had ended the call saying that if they wanted to see Mark they were always welcome to visit them in Seoul. Youngjae had burst into laughter after the call had ended while Jaebeom had started yelling at Jinyoung. But Mark had only looked a bit confused while Jinyoung had a determined look in his eyes. Jackson, however, had looked between his two friends with a small smile on his face.

Yugyeom’s thoughts were interrupted as others came into the kitchen and they started to sing for him. Then Youngjae’s phone rang and they were off to a new case. Yugyeom felt confident that he had chosen the right job and he was proud to say that he belonged to one of the best profilers in South Korea.

-

6 months later Yugyeom is stunned when Mark rushes into the office with a hoodie that Yugyeom could swear was Jinyoung’s and had a necklace with a ring on it. Seeing his best friend’s confused look Bambam is kind enough to inform him that Jinyoung and Mark had been dating for over 2,5 years now and had moved in with each other about a year ago. But the ring is new Bambam admits as Jinyoung runs in the office after Mark. They all then rush into the new crime scene. Yugyeom only remembers his new discovery when he sees Jinyoung change clothes and notices the same kind of necklace with a ring around his neck. As he heads home, he admits to himself that maybe he has some things to learn if he had worked 1,5 years with a couple and hadn’t even noticed it. At the same time he wonders if he will be invited to the wedding and if Jinyoung will be even more impossible about people touching Mark in the future. A small smile comes to his lips. He couldn’t wait for a new day at the office and this time he would pay more attention on his team mates. They wouldn’t be able to hide something from him ever again. 

2 years later Yugyeom is a godfather of a little girl and he only finds out about her at her christening.


End file.
